Danielle Lopez
Danielle Maria Lopez''-''Baker (born April 14th, 1988) is a wrestler and former model of Hispanic descent that is currently employed by Premium Championship Wrestling under the name Danielle Lopez 'where she is working as a manager for her husband and the rest of Da Xtreme Dynasty. She also works for WWE Legacy™ where she is one half of the Xtremely Lethal Ladies alongside PCW play-by-play commentator Desiree Miles. Danielle is mainly known for working for YouTube Championship Wrestling where she was one half of the YCW World Tag Team Champions with her brother Phillip Mustang and also a two time YCW (Hardcore) Broadcast Champion where she is the first and only wrestler to hold two separate championships at the same time. She is highly recognized as being the most decorated wrestler in the short run of that company. Danielle is the wife of former multiple time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion James Baker and is also the younger sister of fellow professional wrestlers Phillip Mustang and the late Enrique Lopez. She is also an in-law of former eight time Womens Champion Ashley Rose. Danielle also worked for Ring of Beauty until her release from the company. She also worked for the Classic Wrestling Federation where she had some success as both an in-ring competitor and as a manager, until her departure from the company in 2010. She also appeard for the Violent Society where she managed her husband until he quit the company. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - 2010) 'Debut, Tag Team/Alliance with James Baker and Feud with Trixie Lee Danielle Lopez first became known to the wrestling world when she started appearing in promos with her husband James Baker. While Danielle prepared herself to get into wrestling, she also still appeared in her husband's promos and played a huge part in motivating him for his matches. Recently Danielle has signed a contract with CWF and is reported to be placed in a tag team with her husband with of course being trained by him as well. On the September 19th edition of Saturday Night Showdown, Danielle made her CWF debut as a fan favorite as she faced off against Kyle Sync and Jay Matthews in a two on one handicap match and she came out of the match with a victory as she pinned Matthews after hitting him with the Latina Cutter. After the match up Sync tried to attack her from behind, but Danielle instead countered it and hit him with the Hurricanrana to send him to the outside of the ring. Danielle made her first ever pay per view appearance she faced Sync in a one on one match up at CWF Pay-Per-View Fall Fever and Lopez easily defeated Sync by not only hitting him with the Latina Cutter, but she hit him with the Latinasault to win the match up. After Danielle was announced as the winner of the match up, Trixie Lee then came out and cut a part Spanish promo on Danielle which ended with her seething in the ring with anger. On the October 3rd edition of Showdown, Danielle went one on one with Trixie Lee and she came out as the winner of the match as she pinned Trixie following the Latina Cutter to push her undefeated record at three wins and zero losses despite Trixie's foot being on the rope. After the match up, Danielle and Trixie then brawl with each other some more and it took Trixie's boyfriend Pledge Alligence, Danielle's husband James Baker and a lot of members of the CWF security to keep them two apart. On the October 10th edition of Showdown, Danielle teamed up with her husband James Baker to take on the team of Trixie Lee and CWF World Heavyweight Champion Pledge Alligence in a mixed tag team match up, but the team lost after Pledge Alligence pinned Baker after hitting him with the Pledge Hammer and Danielle also suffered a jaw injury in the match up after Pledge Alligence accidentally ran into her which knocked her out for a bit and put her on the shelf for the time being. 'Managing Da Xtreme Dynasty, Managing Enrique Lopez, Other Happenings in CWF and Injury' Danielle became a part of the reunited Da Xtreme Dynasty with her husband James Baker, J.T. Banks and Kevin Styles. She also became the full time valet for both Styles and Banks. Recently it was reported that Danielle's role in the CWF is now mainly a manager/valet as she'll be managing Da Xtreme Dynasty, James Baker and her older brother Enrique Lopez for their matches. It is unknown whether she will still have a wrestling role in the CWF for the time being as she is currently listed on their inactive list despite making appearances on tv. It is now reported that with the addition of Ashley Mastrangelo to the CWF Roster, Danielle will now be an active wrestler for the CWF again and be apart of a possible Womens Division for the CWF. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, Danielle made her return to the CWF ring as she went one on one with the debuting Ashley Mastrangelo and she won the match by disqualification when Mastrangelo hit her in the head with Brass Knuckles. Danielle suffered a few herniated disc's in her spine, injured the C7 vertabra, the L5 vertabra and she suffered a concussion as well. The doctor stated that her injuries are very severe and that he'd be amazed if she's able to continue her wrestling career after suffering the type of injuries that she suffered. he also advised her to retire from the ring. It's unknown at this time whether Danielle will actually go through with the retirement plans, but she squashed those rumors as she made another return to the ring as she faced Ashley Mastrangelo and the debuting Jinx at Night of Champions IV: Seasons Beatings, but unfortunately came out on the losing end when Jinx won the match by pinning Mastrangelo. 'A New Start and Feuding with Suzanne Winters (Manager of The O'Reilly Brothers) and Departure' On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, Danielle was scheduled to be the special guest referee for the match between Ashley Mastrangelo and Jinx, but the match was then cancelled. On the January 23rd edition of Showdown, Danielle teamed up with her husband James Baker for the second time ever to take on Terry Richards and Ashley Mastrangelo, but the match ended in a no contest as all hell broke loose after The Richards Legion prevented Baker from doing the All Eyez on Me. After the match, Mastrangelo attacked Danielle from behind as she hit her with the Rejection. At the first ever CWF House Show event, Lopez squared off against Jinx and Mastrangelo in a triple threat elimination match, but was the first one eliminated when Mastrangelo hit her with the Rejection. On the February 6th edition, Danielle competed in a Four Way Match against Jinx, Ashley Mastrangelo and the debuting Sharlene Berger, Danielle was the first to be elimated as Jinx eliminated her via the Black Sympothy. However, Danielle came back later on in the match as she struck Mastrangelo with a brass knuckles strike as a bit of revenge and that ended Ashley's tenure in the match. Prior to the match, Danielle was confronted by the Legion's bodyguard Trent Walker where Trent attempted to abuse Danielle, only to be saved by her husband and their agent Malik Jones, which led to the controversial segment of James throwing Trent off the bridge, after he and Malik made him beg and cry on national television. On the February 27th edition of Showdown, Danielle accompanied James and her fellow stablemates to the ring for a promo. She hit Suzanne with Potential Brain Damage in retaliation for being attacked during the Lumberjack Tag Team Match a week prior. Sadly for her, it ended with Terry Richards slamming her head onto the steel steps, which caused her to get busted open in the process. On the March 6th edition of Showdown, Danielle was attacked from behind in the parking lot by Suzanne Winters and eventually got her head slammed onto the tire of the limo, which ended in her getting stretchered out of the arena for the second week in a row. At Night of Champions V: Liftoff, Danielle returned and got a form of revenge as she attacked Suzanne from behind and busted her open by grinding Suzanne's head against her husband's signature Spiked Out Baseball Bat. At Super Card, Danielle made her CWF in-ring return as she teamed up with fellow Da Xtreme Dynasty members, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to take on The O'Reilly Brothers and Suzanne Winters in a six person mixed tag team match for the CWF World Tag Team Championship, but they lost when J.T. Banks was pinned. On May 2nd, 2010. Danielle along with James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks, asked for her release from the company and she was granted that wish, which caused her scheduled match with Suzanne Winters to be pulled from the card. The release was said to be without problems and there may even be a possible return in the future, but that proved to be false as the CWF later shut down and changed it's name to SCW and then later on, the EWF. Ring of Beauty (2009) With the backing of her husband, Danielle has expressed interest in working for Ring of Beauty and has bought a ticket for their next show. Danielle has her best friend Cassie Stevens to help her and she also got her husband's agent/friend Malik Jones to represent her. On September 20th, she was supposed to make her RoB debut as she was scheduled to team up with Autumn Winters to take on the team of Brooke Milton and Monica Rinehart-Shae, but the match up never took place due to unknown reasons. On the October 4th edition of Primetime, Danielle competed in a five minute battle royal with the survivors of the battle royal to receive an opportunity at the RoB Television Championship, but unfortunately for Danielle, she was eliminated rather quickly by Taleah Williams. Danielle then made her RoB pay-per-view debut at Created Equal III as she faced Angel Kash, Monica Rinehart and Samantha Smith in a four way match to determine the number one contender for the RoB Television Championship. Unfortunately Danielle was the one who received the pinfall in the match as Angel Kash pinned her to become the number one contender for the RoB Television Championship. Her future with RoB is in serious doubt as she's not scheduled to compete on the November 4th edition of Primetime and it's unknown if she'll compete in RoB ever again. Danielle was released from her RoB contract on December 21st, 2009. It's unknown of why she was released from the roster, but it's very likely that she was released due to her wanting to concentrate more on her role in the CWF. YouTube Championship Wrestling/Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - Present) 'Feuding with Rosalie and an Early Push' Danielle recently inked a deal with YouTube Championship Wrestling. Since it's an independent company, it's only a verbal deal and it will not interfere with her CWF contract. Her first match for the promotion was up against Rosalie on the first ever edition of Monday Night Wrestling and she got the victory as she hit Rosalie with the Latina Cutter, after she got out of the Maiden Killer. She was laid out by Rosalie after the match by a clothesline and then the Maiden Killer afterwards. Later on in the show, she was confronted by Mr. Baller after she had a conversation with Terrell Ryder. Afterwards, her fellow Da Xtreme Dynasty members, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks attacked Baller after he put his hands on her. On the second edition of Monday Night Wrestling, Danielle competed in an inter-gender match as she went one on one against John Allister in a YCW Broadcast Championship Tournament Match and she suffered her first ever loss in a singles match after Allister pinned her following the Killer, but Danielle's foot was on the bottom rope. Later that night, Danielle won a Second Chance Battle Royal to win a YCW Broadcast Championship match, whenever she wanted. At the first ever YCW pay-per-view entitled Struggle for Power, Danielle teamed with her enemy Rosalie to go up against The Dark Scorpions in the first match of a best of three series to crown the first ever YCW World Tag Team Champions and they successfully won when Danielle kicked Scythe in the head with Potential Brain Damage. After the match, Eric Redgate speared Danielle in retaliation for grabbing Scythe's tights. She also competed in the thirteen-Person Timed Battle Royal to crown the first ever YCW World Heavyweight Champion and she made it to the final three, where she was eliminated by eventual winner Eric Redgate. 'The Birth of The Lopez Dynasty and YCW World Tag Team and Broadcast Championship Reign' On the third episode of Monday Night Wrestling, Danielle proved to have a busy night for her. She was attacked by C-Note after Team Baller was defeated by Da Xtreme Dynasty, but her and Phillip Mustang got revenge on them as they saved Eric Redgate from a three on one attack. Later in the show, both her and Mustang both confirmed that they became a tag team in YCW as Mustang was named the official replacement for Rosalie in the tag team match. Lopez and Rosalie were supposed to take on The Dark Scorpions in the second match of the best of three series to crown the first ever YCW World Tag Team Champions, but Rosalie was nowhere to be found and The Dark Scorpions beat down Danielle two on one, but her brother Phillip Mustang saved her from further harm and together they defeated The Dark Scorpions to win the match and the titles. The title win marked Danielle's first ever championship win. At Wrestle Extravaganza I, The Lopez Dynasty defended their titles against The Dark Scorpions and they successfully won when Mustang pinned Scythe, following the Mexican Demolition. On the first episode of Step Up, Danielle participated in the gauntlet match against Jake Norton and she easily defeated him with Potential Brain Damage, after the fact that her friends Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks brutalized Norton before she came out. Wrestlers that took part in the match were Da Xtreme Dynasty, Osiris, Leon Lonewolf, John Allister and "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins, with special appearances by "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne, her husband James Baker and her step son Trey, who kicked Norton square in between the legs. On the June 21st edition of Monday Night Wrestling, The Lopez Dynasty and a mystery partner went go up against all three members of Team Baller in a six person tag team match. They picked C-Low as their partner and they defeated Team Baller by disqualification. On the same show, she faced off against "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins in a match where the winner would go on to face Israel Steele at Battle Finale to crown the first ever YCW Platinum Champion. In the match. Collins has Rob Osbourne at ringside while Danielle had her husband James Baker to even the odds. However, she fell short as Collins beat her with the Final Judgement. After the match, all three members of Team Baller attacked Lopez from behind, but not only did James Baker come to the rescue, but so did Collins and "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. Before the match, she was rewarded with the YCW Broadcast Championship after John Allister was brutally attacked by Orlando Cruz and Aaron Thomas, which effectively made Danielle a double champion for the first time in her career, as well as being the first ever wrestler in YCW to hold two championships at the same time. On the June 28th edition of Monday Night Wrestling, Danielle defended her Broadcast title against fellow Da Xtreme Dynasty alumnus Israel Steele and was defeated when she couldn't answer the ten count. Steele rechristened it to the YCW Hardcore Broadcast Championship, but Danielle got her revenge when she defeated Steele to win the title back after putting him through shards of glass. She then immediately defended it against Mr. Baller and she soundly defeated him with the Latina Cutter. However, she lost the title when Kerry Collins defeated her with the Clothesline from Hell. Lopez made one more appearance for the show when her and Da Xtreme Dynasty came to Phillip's aid after Team Baller and Saints Army attacked Phillip Mustang five on one, but her team got dismantled until her husband's protege Josh Thomas came out and saved them all from further harm and brawling with his twin brother Aaron Thomas. At Battle Finale, Danielle teamed with Phillip and defend their World Tag Team Titles against fellow Da Xtreme Dynasty stablemates Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks, Team Baller and The Dark Scorpions in a four way tag team match, but they lost the titles when Styles unknowingly pinned Mustang following interference from two masked men. After the match, Osiris came down to the ring and attacked Danielle, locking her in the Unnatural Selection. Styles, Banks and her husband James Baker all tried to save her, but the masked men beat them all down for their efforts. Danielle was stretchered out of the arena and it is widely speculated that her in-ring career is over. 'Return to Television, Managing James Baker and Da Xtreme Dynasty and the dream match with Talia Skye' Despite the injury she suffered at the hands of Osiris, Danielle's contract was retained by Shannon Saint. It is a managerial contract that she has, but she is able to return to the ring whenever she feels is the appropriate time to do so, if she even does so at all. On the August 9th edition of Thursday Night Rapture, Danielle was in attendance for the show held at Orlando, Florida. She received a group hug from her stablemates Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks and was given the YCW World Tag Team Championship belts that she once held. Later on in the segment, she was allowed in the ring and she announced that she will go back to managing every member of Da Xtreme Dynasty while she recovers from her injury. Also during the show, there were hints by Shannon Saint about him wanting a Danielle Lopez vs Heather Monroe match once Danielle heals. It remains to be seen whether that'll come about or not. On the second episode of Step Up, after the PCW World Tag Team Championship match between Da Xtreme Dynasty vs Kyle Sync and Jake Norton, Danielle cut a promo stating that she respected Heather Monroe and whenever she is cleared to compete, she would be honored to face her and help entertain the fans with a great match between two extreme women. Later on in the night, she made a rare in-ring apperanace as she participated in the on-going gauntlet titles Staticfest 2010. Danielle easily disposed of Jerry Static with Potential Brain Damage. On the August 19th edition of Rapture, Danielle was one of three guests to be featured on her husband's talk show "Gangsta Talk" where it was an all Da Xtreme Dynasty edition of the show. She stated her thoughts on Heather Monroe again, Talia Madison as well as trashing Mr. Baller's skills. Later on in the show, she was featured in a skit with Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks where Styles was going to hit on Monroe, but never got an answer from him. It was stated that both Danielle and Banks would teach Styles on how to pick up a lady. Recently on a few video blogs, Danielle recently involved herself in a rivalry of sorts when she welcomed newest womens acquisition Talia Skye to PCW. Talia responded by saying some derogatory words about Danielle and even her husband James Baker. Danielle retaliated by saying that she is the true queen of PCW and that if anybody is going to take that away, then they'll have to take her out. In the same video, she also stated that Talia had botox injected into her face as well as accusing her of being a ring rat. At Pyramid Battle, Danielle, along with Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks, helped take out Team Baller. Danielle handled the mystery woman with ease as she hit her with moves such as a Standing Moonsault Slam, a modified version of the Springboard Potential Brain Damage, and she debuted Potential Brain Damage II. It all led up to her husband taking out Mr. Baller with the spiked out baseball bat. During one of her husband's promos, Danielle implied that she is retired from in-ring competition, but did state that she would continue to be managing him and the rest of Da Xtreme Dynasty. She also stated that having a few matches were not out of the question, but she left it at that. On the December 4th edition of Rapture, Danielle had her first match since Battle Finale as she went one on one with Ray McCord. She picked up the victory by hitting Ray with Potential Brain Damage. After the match, Danielle issued a challenge to both Heather Monroe and Talia Skye for a three way match at Battle Finale II. It is unknown whether it has been accepted or not. At Battle Finale II. Danielle got her wish, but it will be her against Talia Skye after the injury that Heather Monroe received at the hands of Damon Wilson. Both Talia and Danielle put on a match for the ages, but in the end, Danielle defied the odds and emerged victorious when she hit Talia with the Latinasault. After the match, the two professed about how they set the bar for women's wrestling, which led to Talia gaving Danielle a commemorative belt for the match and the two shook hands in a sign of respect for one another. On the January 22nd edition of Rapture, Danielle will take on Jerry Static, "The Bruiser" Rhysus and Nightrain in the sixth installment of the Scars of Wrestling Cup with the winner getting to face Heather Monroe for the PCW Broadcast Championship at Struggle for Power II. WWE Legacy™ 'The Formation of the Xtremely Lethal Ladies' Danielle recently signed a contract to WWE Legacy. As she signed the contract, she formed a tag team with friend and PCW play-by-play commentator Desiree Miles where they will be billed as the Xtremely Lethal Ladies. Their first match for the promotion will take place sometime soon. Personal Life Danielle Lopez was born in San Diego, California to her parents Juan Lopez and Gloria Lopez where she is the youngest out of five children (her older brother Jose Lopez was brutally murdered in Miami, Florida in 2004, while her other brother Enrique was brutally murdered off camera during the March 27th edition of CWF's Saturday Night Showdown). Danielle has said in interviews that she is very close to her parents and will visit occasionally despite her parents being racist towards people with Caucasian (white) descent. Danielle's first television exposure came in the first season of Model Latina on Sí TV where she made it to the final two, before ultimately losing out to eventual winner Jessica Capan. Danielle realized that at that moment, it was time to just continue to pursue her dreams, no matter what obstacles stood in her way. In early 2009, Danielle married her long time boyfriend James Baker and together they have a daughter named Ashley (born June 28th, 2009). She started dating James in 2007, a year after he took a hiatus from professional wrestling and she told most of her family about it after they got married. It was really a long story because it was no secret that her parents have a major hate for him due to him being Caucasian (white). She was quoted as saying: "Look I know that my parents hate James due to him being a white boy instead of Hispanic like me, but that does not make me love him or my parents any less than I already do. In fact, I think that our different ethnic groups makes us have a stronger connection with each other. He is without a doubt the love of my life and I do not care what skin color he is, it is the treatment that he gives to me and he treats me like a queen so yeah end of conversation." Danielle is also the step mother of her husband's eleven year old son Trey and together all of them live in San Diego, California. She is also the sister of former four time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion and fellow YCW wrestler Phillip Mustang, they have a really close relationship with each other as they appear in each other's promos. Her best friend is Cassie Stevens and they have been best friends since kindergarten, Cassie also appeared in promos with her, until she stopped appearing altogether. Recently Danielle's brother Enrique resurfaced to society after his stint in prison and had signed a contract with the CWF, until his untimely death in March of 2010. 'Injuries' *Injured her ankle during the four way match for a shot at the RoB Television Championship against Angel Kash, Monica Rinehart and Samantha Smith at Created Equal III. * Injured her jaw when Pledge Alligence accidentally ran into her during the James Baker/Danielle Lopez vs Pledge Alligence/Trixie Lee match up which in turn caused her to be knocked out. *Suffered a few Herniated Disc's in her spine, injured the C7 Vertabra, the L5 Vertabra and suffered a Grade one concusion during her match with Ashley Mastrangelo after Mastrangelo hit her with a Brass Knuckle punch. *Suffered a Grade two concussion after Terry Richards slammed her head onto the steel steps during a segment between her boys, Da Xtreme Dynasty, The O'Reilly Brothers and every member of The Legion of Shadows. *Suffered a broken nose and required thirty-four stitches combined for her nose and her forehead after being attacked in the parking lot by Suzanne Winters. *Suffered a serious neck injury after Osiris locked her in the Unnatural Selection. Moveset 'Finishing Moves' *'Potential Brain Damage '(Roundhouse Kick to the Head) *'Latinasault '(Diving Moonsault) *'Latina Cutter' (RKO) *'Springboard Potential Brain Damage' (Springboard Roundhouse Kick - finisher variation) *'Potential Brain Damage II' (Yakuza Kick) 'Signature Moves' *Da Xtreme Knockout (Snap DDT) (adopted from her husband) *All Eyez On Me (Shooting Star Press) (adopted from her husband) *Mustang-Plex (Perfect-Plex) (adopted from her brother) *Neckbreaker *Step Up Enzuigiri *Russian Leg Sweep 'Normal Moves' *Triple Vertical Suplex *Springboard Seating Senton *Crossface Chicken Wing *Superkick *Corkscrew plancha *Lionsault *Standing Shooting Star Press *Reverse DDT *Springboard Hurricanrana *Hurricanrana *Crucifix Headscissors *Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog into a split-legged pin *Dancing Leg Drop *The Lethal Curse (Springboard, diving, or a charging 180º spinning facebuster) *Martial Arts Kick *Snap Suplex *Bulldog *Sharpshooter *Springboard Flying Forearm Championships and Accomplishments 'Records and Championships Won as a Wrestler' *CWF Record: 4-5-1 *RoB Record: 0-2 *YCW Record: 9-6 *PCW Record: 3-0 *WWE Legacy Record: 0-0 *2x YCW Broadcast Champion *1x YCW World Tag Team Champion (with Phillip Mustang) 'Awards Won as a Wrestler' *'YCW Face of the Year - 2010' *'YCW Tag Team of the Year - 2010 - As part of The Lopez Dynasty' *'YCW Champion of the Year - 2010 - The Lopez Dynasty as YCW World Tag Team Champions (shared with John Allister's reign as YCW Broadcast Champion)' *'YCW Match of the Year - 2010 - The Struggle for Power Battle Field (Struggle for Power 2010)' *'YCW Match of the Year - 2010 - Open Nonstop Gauntlet vs Jake Norton (Step Up)' *Nominated for 2010 YCW Wrestler of the Year Award *Nominated for 2010 YCW Match of the Year (Four Way Tag Team match at Battle Finale) 'Accomplishments as a Manager/Valet' *Managed her husband James Baker to win the CWF Unified Championship at Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme. *Managed her fellow stablemates Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to win the CWF World Tag Team Championship on the February 20th edition of Saturday Night Showdown. *Managed her fellow stablemates Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to win the PCW World Tag Team Championship on the July 29th edition of Thursday Night Rapture. Although she technically wasn't there that night, the title win still counts towards her managerial accomplishments. *Managed her fellow stablemate Israel Steele to win the PCW Brawl Championship at The Asylum of Slaughter Match History 'PCW Match History' 'CWF Match History' 'Ring of Beauty Match History' 'YCW Match History' Other Info 'Entrance Music' *"Crash" by Papa Roach (RoB) *"Pardon Me" by Incubus (CWF) *"The Anthem" by Pitbull and Lil' Jon (CWF) (when she accompanied Enrique Lopez to the ring) *"Duality" by Slipknot (CWF) *"Hail Mary" by 2Pac (CWF, Violent Society and PCW) (when she comes out with her husband) *"Sorry N' Shit" by Tech N9ne (CWF) (when she accompanied Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ring) *'"Here to Stay" by Korn' (YCW, PCW and WWE Legacy) *"In the End" by Linkin Park (YCW) (when she teams up with Phillip Mustang as a part of The Lopez Dynasty) *"Midwest Choppers" by Tech N9ne (YCW and PCW) (when she accompanies Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ring) *'"Death B4 Dishonor" by Young Jeezy' (PCW) (when she accompanies Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks to the ring) *'"What's Yo Psycho?" by Tech N9ne' (PCW) (when she comes out with her husband) *'"Glamour Girl" by Pussycat Dolls' (WWE Legacy) (used when she teams with Desiree Miles) 'Entrance Description' "Here to Stay" by Korn hits and Danielle Lopez emerges from behind the curtain to an enormous reception from the crowd while her husband James Baker walks behind her trying to pump up the crowd. She points to the crowd and then does a pose on the ramp. Her and James then walk down the ramp, hand and hand, she high fives the fans along the way before sliding in through the bottom rope. She walks to the middle of the ring where she does a couple of cheerleader poses before going to the top rope to pose some more. She hops off the ropes and goes to her corner to await for her opponent with a prepared expression on her face. 'Managers/Allies' *'James Baker' *'Kevin Styles' *'J.T. Banks' *'Israel Steele' *Phillip Mustang *Malik Jones *Cassie Stevens *Enrique Lopez 'Wrestlers Managed' *'James Baker' *'Da Xtreme Dynasty' *'Israel Steele' *Enrique Lopez *Phillip Mustang 'Nicknames' *'"The Lethal Latina"' (bestowed by Bobby Crane. It became her official nickname in YCW and PCW) *"Da Xtreme Latina" (a play on her husbands nickname) *"Latina Princess" *'"D-Lo"' (bestowed by Pledge Alligence) (also a play on the nickname of Jennifer Lopez) *"The Lethal Princess" *'"The Queen of PCW"' *'"The First Lady of PCW" '(was coined because of her marriage to James Baker. Out-of-character wise, her and James are the only legitimate couple that's in the company) External Links My CWF Application Profile My PCW Application Profile My Official Twitter Page Category:Valets Category:Wrestlers born in California Category:Mexican characters Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers Category:YouTube Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Former Models Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees